At The Park
by DanzQueenB
Summary: Going to the park with your cousin, what to go wrong? Well throw in your teammates and a bet and lots can go wrong. One Shot. Nejiten!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A little story, which I thought of when me and my friend were at the park. Yeah I may be 14 but the park is still fun plus this almost happened to me, except unlike Neji I moved out the way.**

_Thoughts of the POV_

At The Park

Neji POV

"Hey Neji, can we go to the park?" Asked a very excited Hanabi. Neji frowned while Hanibi brought out the puppy eyes.

"Sorry, Hanabi. I'm going training with my team today."

"Well let's see if they want to go. I bet Lee will." _I bet he will too_ thought Neji.

"I'll go call them." Hanabi yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Wait, Hanabi, no!" But she had already grabbed the phone and dialled the number. Neji sighed._ I really wanted to train today. _Neji heard lots of yoshs and youth coming from the other end of the phone. He sighed again. _Guess were going to the park._

Tenten POV

Tenten rolled over and looked at the time on her alarm clock which said 6:30. _Time to get up I guess_, she thought. Tenten got up and started to get ready. She had just got dressed and was about to wash her face when the door bell rang. _Who could that be? _

The bell keep ringing and ringing.

"I'm coming!" _Gosh, this person is impatient,_ Tenten thought as she reached for the door handle.

"Leaf hurricane." _Lee? _Suddenly Tenten's door burst open and a cloud of dust came. When the dust cleared Tenten saw Lee with a very worried face and she noticed she was holding her door handle. Tentens vein popped and she dropped her door handle and grabbed Lee. (A/N- Like the way she grabs him when she shakes him to wake him up.)

"Lee, what the hell is your problem?"

"Well, when you didn't answer the first time, I thought you must have been in danger."

"So you broke down my door?" Lee nodded.

"Yeah." Tenten sighed and let Lee go.

"So why the rush? Why did you need to see me?" Lee started to do a happy dance.

"Were going to the park!" Tenten sweat dropped, "Neji and Hanabi invited us."

"Neji?" Tenten said in disbelief.

"Uh huh, now let's go." And with that Lee grabbed Tenten's hand and ran down the streets of Konaha. People stopped to stare as a boy in green dragged a girl down the streets.

Neji POV

"This is going to be so much fun!" Hanabi squealed as she pulled Neji down Konaha streets to the park.

"Hn." Was all Neji could say. Hanabi stopped walking and gave her cousin an evil look that made him shudder.

"Right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Lots of fun." Neji wouldn't tell anyone what he feared but if he had to tell, Hanabi was at the top of his list. She was one evil little girl, but yet she looked so sweet to everyone else.

"Great. We can go on the slides, and the swings, oh and even the gliders! (A/N- Those things on playgrounds where you grab on to it and you glide across to the other side. I hope you guys know what I'm talking about.) _Shoot me now,_ Neji thought, _I get stuck with Hanabi, and then I have to the park with Lee. Well at least Tenten will be there. I hope._

"Hanabi, who's coming to the park with us?"

"Well, there's Lee (_Of course_) and that girl, Tenten the one you like (_Oh phew Tenten's coming…wait did she say I like her? How did she… I mean how absurd, I don't like Tenten)_ but Lee said your Sensei couldn't come, something about youthful S ranked mission (_Oh, thank Kami, no crazy teacher_) and that's it. Just you, me, Lee and your girlfriend."

"Hanabi, she's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet anyways." Hanibi muttered under her breath. Neji glanced over at her.

"You say something?" Hanabi jumped but shook her head.

"I said nothing, Hey look the park." Hanabi grabbed Neji's hand and dragged him towards the park.

Tenten POV

"Were here Tenten, let us go look for our friends."

"Great Lee, now let go of my hand!"

"Gomen, Tenten. I just got excited."

"Green booger, over here." Tenten and Lee turned to see Hanabi waving. _Green booger, that's a new one._ Tenten saw Neji leaning against a tree and decided to go over to see him.

"Hey Neji."

"You got into this too?"

"Yeah, I sort of had to come since Lee broke down my door." She thought she head Neji chuckle, "So why are you here?"

"It was my cousin's idea to come here and I have to babysit her." Tenten nodded and sat down against the tree when she heard Lee shout,

"Come on Hanabi, lets see if we can get your youthful prodigy cousin and the youthful flower to come play with us." _Just as_ _I was starting to relax. _Suddenly Lee grabbed both of Tenten's arms and hoisted her on his shoulders.

"Lee, put me down. I would have come anyway." Tenten said kicking and squirming.

"Gomen, Tenten but I couldn't trust you. Besides it will be fun and youthful."_ Is it just me or is Lee apologising to me a lot today._

Neji POV

Neji watched as Lee carried Tenten away kicking and screaming. Neji smirked. The scene really was something to laugh about but deep down, though he wasn't she how deep, another feeling was emerging. This feeling was jealously but Neji Hyuuga wasn't jealous, he couldn't be. He suddenly felt a presence beside him. Hanabi stood smirking at him. (A/N- Must run in the family :)

"Jealous?"

"Of course not, Hanabi. What would make you think that?"

"Well, for one, your fists are clenching." Neji looked down to his fists which were indeed clenching. He quickly opened his hands.

Hanabi POV

"So you coming to join us Neji?" Hanabi asked.

"No, I don't believe in playgrounds." Hanabi produced an evil smile.

"Oh dear, what a shame. Guess I will just have to play with your teammates and maybe a few secrets might spill out about you." Neji smirked.

"Hanabi, I'm a ninja. Ninja don't have secrets." Hanabi frowned and crossed her arms while Neji closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree. _Don't think you've won this! What could I say which could…ah!_

"No secrets eh? Guess you wouldn't mind me telling Tenten that you love her or that you sleep talk and her name comes up frequently." Neji's smirk disappeared and his eyes opened. _Gotcha ha ha. _

"Oh Tenten, Neji really…" Hanabi couldn't finish her sentence because Neji had his hand over her mouth. Lee had released Tenten and she was giving the cousins a weird look.

"What about you Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji POV

_Think fast, think fast!_

"Um, I really want to… come play." Neji flashed a smile but it looked faker than Sai's.

"Yay, youth has filled Neji!" Lee shouted.

"Yeah, whatev... ouch." Hanabi had bit his hand.

"I was suffocating!" Hanabi lectured.

"So…" Neji muttered under his breath which got him a kick from Hanabi.

"Let's just get this over with." Neji muttered. Hanabi grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the playground. _Hanabi honestly doesn't think I'm going to play does she. I'll just stand on one of those platforms and pretend to have fun._

Tenten POV

_Neji is so lucky. He doesn't have Lee telling him to try this or spin this or jump on this. You'd think this boy was deprived of his childhood._

"Hey Tenten (_Here we go…_) every tried the glider?" Tenten actually had never tried it.

"You see this handle, grab it and I'll push you over to where Neji's standing. Okay?" Tenten nodded.

"Okay, you ready?" Tenten nodded again. _This is so lame. All it does is transport me to the other side like how… whoa wait what?!_ Lee had grabbed Tenten's legs and was pulling her back (A/N- She was holding on to the glider handle at the time.)

"Lee, what are you doing?"

"Naruto calls it the catapult. (A/N- If I'm wrong, GOMEN!) You grab the person's legs then push them back and catapult them."

"Wait, what do you mean by cata…AHHHHHH!" Lee had "catapulted" Tenten and she was flying across the playground on the glider to her unsuspecting victim. coughNejicough. _I'm going to DIE!_

Neji POV

_This really is boring. I don't see what little kids get excited about this. I especially don't see why Lee gets excited about it. He's dragging Tenten around like a doll, showing her everything, just like a little kid. I haven't been able to talk to Tenten at all! _ Neji glanced over at Tenten and Lee. _Now he's showing her this "glider" thingy. Argh he makes me so mad. Him and Tenten and wait where's Hanabi?_ Neji looked around him but saw no Hanabi. _Oh Kami, If I don't bring her back Hiashi's going to have my head!_ _Wait, why do I hear screaming? What if it's Tenten! Shouldn't I be thinking about Hanabi? Who cares about her? Is the screaming getting closer?_ Neji turned his head slightly to see Tenten coming at him at full speed. (A/N- She's on a glider, no stopping her.) _Oh shit._ Was all that ran through Neji's head before Tenten hit him and they both went flying off the platform.

Tenten POV

Tenten opened her eyes and saw that she had landed on top of Neji and to top it off their lips were touching. _Lee! I will…hug you!_

Neji POV

_I don't think my byakugan could have seen that coming._ Neji opened his eyes to see Tenten on top of him with her lips pressed against his. _Note to self- Come to the park more often_. 

Lee POV

_Direct hit. Gai Sensei did I make you proud?_

Hanabi POV

Hanabi went to go see if there was any other people at the park. Finding none, she retreated back to see Lee push Tenten on the glider into Neji and to see them on the floor with their lips locked. _Damn it, he beat me to it. Now I owe him five bucks. Who new the green booger was so… clever just doesn't seem to be the word here. I so thought I was going to win._

Flashback:

"Green booger." Hanabi says waving her arms.

"Please don't call me that, Hanabi." Lee lectured.

"Want to make a bet?"

"Betting is unyouthful Hanabi. We don't want it to be a problem when you grow up like Lady Hokage."

"I'll give you five bucks if you win."

"Your on!" Said Lee without hesitation.

"You know Tenten likes Neji and Neji likes Tenten, right?"

"No way! Our youthful prodigy and youthful flower." A fountain of tears ran out Lee's eyes.

"Yeah, okay then. The bet is whoever gets them to kiss first wins five bucks."

"I will win!" Then Lee and Hanabi shook hands.

"Come on Hanabi, lets see if we can get your youthful prodigy cousin and the youthful flower to come play with us."

End Of Flashback.

Hanabi POV

_I thought I was sure to win. I had so much blackmail on Neji that I was sure he would confess and they'd do icky kissing._

Tenten POV

Tenten got of Neji and held out her hand to help him up. _I hope he isn't made at me._

"Gomen, Neji. It was Lee's fault. Are you okay?" Neji stood up and nodded.

"Hey Tenten, do you want to get dinner with me tonight?" Tenten was surprised at Neji's response. She was blushing but she nodded.

"Great, I just have to go drop Hanabi back home and I'll be right back."

"Okay" _Best day of my life!_

Neji POV

_I did it, I did it!_ If Neji had a happy dance, he would dance.

"Hanabi, ready to go home?" Hanabi nodded but not before she glared at Lee who stuck his tongue out at her. _Um, what the hell is wrong with them? I thought they were buddies. _Hanabi and Neji started to walk home.

"So, I saw you kissing Tenten." Neji's face turned cherry red.

"I knew you liked her." Neji stopped walking.

Hanabi POV

"How much will it cost you to not say a word plus get home by yourself. I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Why is Tenten waiting for you?" Neji's face went red again. _Of course, why else would he be in a hurry._

"Ten bucks" Neji grumbled as he pulled out money out of his wallet.

"Happy now?" _Of course I am. I have the money to give to Lee plus a little extra._

"Of course, this won't stop me from telling Hinata." Neji shook his head.

"Wait what?" But Hanabi was already gone.

"HANABI!" Neji's shout could be heard from all across Konaha. Hinata wouldn't tell anyone Neji's little incident but unfortunately for Neji, fate wasn't on his side. Hinata was having a girly get together with Sakura and Ino, the two gossip girls. Once they heard this they told their teammates (Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji) who told team ten, because Hinata didn't want too, and also they told their Sensei's (Asuma and Kakashi) and they told well other people. Soon the whole town knew and just at that very moment Gai walked through the gates of Konaha after his S ranked mission.

Gai POV

"It's great to be home."

"Welcome back Gai," Kotetsu and Izumo greated. They were guarding the gates at the time.

"Did you hear?" Kotetsu motioned at Gai, "What happened to your students." Gai became all worried.

"Which two? There all so dear to me."

"I think it was Neji and Tenten." Izumo metioned.

"My youthful flower and prodigy? I will rush to the hospital at once!" Gai was about to run when Izumo yelled.

"Their not in the hospital." Gai's face when white. _Did they die?_

"Unless their love sick." Kotetsu muttered under his breath. Gai's white face got color again and a big smile crossed his face.

Normal POV

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten were training at their usual spot. They unlike the rest of the town were not surprised about the news. Neji was certain Hanabi would tell someone. They were just glad that one certain person hadn't found out.

"Neji! Tenten! I've heard the news!" They both turned to see Gai bound through the trees. They didn't have time to move before the jounin got them both in a bear hug.

Neji and Tenten POV

_HANABI! Wait till I get my hands on you!_

Hanabi POV

Hanabi sneezed. _I think someone's thinking of me…how sweet._

**Just a random one shot of my fav team/ couple. Plus I like the whole evil cousin thing.**


End file.
